Lovely Bliss
by Baby-Girl78
Summary: Used to be called Love at First Sight….. Sakura wants to be called strong. When a certain red head comes from the sand can she achieve the dreams? Summary sucked….story better.


Lovely Bliss

Summary: Used to be called Love at First Sight….. Sakura wants to be called strong. When a certain red head comes from the sand can she achieve the dreams? Summary sucked….story better.

I DON'T OWN ANRUTO…..ALTOGH I WOULD LOV TO…OH WELL…THIS IS KIND OF LIKE LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT EXCEPT IT'S IN A DIFFERENT PLOT…I'LL CHANGE A FEW THINGS….SKIP SCENES FROM TE SHOW AND MAKE SURE TO MAKE IT FUN……A LITTLE LIME AND THAT'S IT.

_**Right. The prologue and chapter 1 will be about their day in Konoha. Chapter 1 should take at least a few days to finish. I would love people to send me ideas for chapter 1 to make it at least 11 pages long. Chapter 2 and 3 will be about the exams. I'll skip around a few times. The first 4 chapters or so will be according to the series with my twist. The rest will be from me. And I don't own Naruto in any way.**_

PREQUAL-

The sun shone brightly on the horizon of a hidden village. Many were already up and about. Doing their daily chores. Watching for any attacks, preparing breakfast, and of course training. Many were of higher ranks and many of lower. Of course many were training to achieve at least a level….others didn't even know how.

This morning though it was different. Even the jounins, one of the higher ranks in ninjas world could sense something was different. They could sense something was going to change. At the horizon they could see a few figures coming towards the village. One had a blue hat of the kage.

"Welcome kazekage and family…it's an honor", one of them said.

The kazekage looked at the brown haired jounins and 'hn'ed. He walked past by with his children and nodded at one of his guides,

"Show the way…" his voice sounded like dieing lions. Many feared him and the jounins could see that. He looked behind the kage and saw three children. One more different than the other. The blond seemed to be more spunky and courageous. The cat-like eared boy? He seemed to be more well…weird and freaky…and gay……(sorry….people that love kankuro….I LIKE HIM 22222222222222222222222222222222222222) And the other red-head. He seemed well……strange. He seemed like he had an aurora, something was weird. His piercing aqua eyes looked at the young man and just stared. He gulped and turned to the kage," Right this way…."

The Kazekage walked behind him and nodded, "Alright. It better be good though", with his family behind him the jounins couldn't be any more scared. When they were passing by the red-head looked around and saw a certain spiky blonde haired kid. He seemed to energetic while everyone ignored him. _He seems ok with the idea everyone doesn't like him._ When he got unpacked he walked to the door and said, "Temari, Kankuro ..come"

The red-head walked out of room and Temari and Kankuro walked after him. "Gaara where are we going?" Gaara looked at Temari and just stared. She gulped and said, "Ok…." she said.

They started to walk towards the main entrance when Gaara stopped,

"We will go to the training areas….then explore this…..stupid little village."

Kankuro blinked in surprise and followed his brother out of the building. Gaara started to walk over to the training area and saw how the citizens of this village was different. They were all nice and happy… something his village didn't have.

Gaara soon reached the area and summoned sand. Temari blinked in surprise and Kankuro started to take out Crow. Temari sighed and started to open her fan. Gaara soon started to use a new technique, his sand stated to swish up and down like the waves of the ocean. Soon it started to get tougher in texture and more well……beast like…. Temari blinked and said," Is that?"

Gaara smirked and nodded," A replica of Shukkaku." Temari blinked and said," Are you crazy?" Gaara gave that bloody smile. Kankuro gulped and looked at his sister. She looked back at him and sighed,

"Gaara….do you think this is a good idea?"

"yeah I mean…. this is kind of out of control."

Gaara looked at them and said,

"Shut. Up."

They blinked and nodded. Gaara started to walk away and saw a certain pink haired girl.

BEFORE ALL OF GAARA'S ARRIVAL….

The sun shone brightly on the horizon of a hidden village. Many were already up and about. Doing their daily chores. Watching for any attacks, preparing breakfast, and of course training. Many were of higher ranks and many of lower. Of course many were training to achieve at least a level….others didn't even know how.

A certain pink -haired girl woke up to the birds in her house chirping. She groaned when she heard her mother yell at her. She got up and saw that it was 5:00 am. She got up from her bed and soon she started to dress up. She smiled at her parakeets and said,

"hey sweethearts. How are you?" (1)

The birds started to chirp even louder. She giggled and walked over to her mirror. When she got a reflection of herself she gasped and yelled,

"OH MY GOD!!" She ran over to where her brush was and soon started to wash her face, pick out her outfit for the day, and started to brush her teeth. She brushed her hair into her long cropped style and ran out of her house in a hurry. (She's wearing her outfit.) She ran as fast as she could until she bumped into a person with long robes. She looked up from where she fell and gulped,"I'msosorrysir.IwastryingtorunbecauseI'mrunninglateandmysenseiwillbemadatmeifIdontmeethimand-""Shut. Up."

Sakura nodded and said,

"Right away sir."

She walked around him and saw those brown eyes looking at her. He smirked and her inner Sakura started to boil. Did he or not smirk at her would be a mystery.

She walked up to where they usually met. She saw Naruto and Sasuke talking to Konohamaru. Actually just Naruto. She gently and shyly walked up to Sasuke and blushed,

"Hello Sasuke-kun!""Hn."

"Great! Cause I mean it's great that your happy and yeah.""hn."

Sakura started to bite her lower lip and said, "D-""Don't finish that sentence, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and stayed quiet for the rest of the day. Until, little Konohamaru just had to open his big mouth towards our little bi-polar Sakura.

" Chief? Is that her? She's ugly!!""WHAT…DID.YOU.CALL.ME.YOU.TWERP?"

Kono (that's what I'll call Konohamaru) gulped and started to run away. While that was happening he bumped into a black-claded person with cat-like ears hat. In which just so happens to be our little friend Kankuro.

_**K. So Sakura and gaara haven't even met yet. Let alone seen each other in the streets. So I plan to make the first 2 chapters their little meeting and the last two chapters a very short part of the chunnin exams.**_

Review please. And give me ideas.


End file.
